deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cougy/Dead Island: Top 3 Hated Zombies
'*This blog contains spoilers*' Reflections So I am almost finished playing Dead Island for the first time. I got to thinking about the journey so far, the friends that were killed, the enemies murdered with glee. More the enemies part than the rest xD Anywho, below are the top 3 enemies on my current Hate List #1-Jason ->Edit 1/3/12 Yes, I know technically Jason is not a zombie. However, since he respawns so quickly and so often it is like he isn't human so thus I count him as undead. Cuz seriously, who said the undead had to be slow and brainless? xD <- Kudos to the developers for this nod to Friday the 13th. While I enjoy the movies, I have to say this enemy is at the top of my Hate List. The first time I encountered him was after I was knocked off the rocks by the Butcher trying to get the medical packages for Otha during the quest "Second Aid". I was running back to the Overpass Camp to get a car to drive back to the bridge. Next thing I know I see a guy killing zombies and I'm like "Hey, another survivor". I figured out how wrong I was when he killed me -_-. So, I revived and decided that he deserved to die. Several deaths later, I finally killed him. I would like to add that I think it was cheap that he only had to hit me twice to kill me each time-count that TWO hits--and it took me close to a million >< Also, his weapon isn't even special; it's a weak machete! It doesn't work that well for me. So, I killed him, got the chainsaw (BWAH HA HA) from his house, go to the camp, returned to the bridge, and got all my packages. I jump down and head back to the Overpass Camp. I told my husband (who was sitting next to me) that if he was back, I was so going to be ticked. Guess what? Yeah, it figured. I decided flight this time. He caught me before I even hit the path on the other side (did I mention he is on speed? ><). I revived up the path but didn't know that the game had me facing TOWARDS Jason, so I ran right smack into him. Can you guess what happened? I bet you can. So my next revive, I open my map and set a marker so I would know which way to go. #2-Butchers Of all the "Boss" zombies, this one wins my hatred hands down. He is basically an Infected with machetes for hands so not only is his reach good but he is one quick pain in the butt. Outrunning them is hit and miss, with more miss than hit. Especially when you are racing for a ladder to get on top of a building. He doesn't go down when you jump-kick him. It works for other Infected but nooooooo, not these guys. Kicking them barely pauses them. He takes quite a bit of damage. I was on the Laboratory map, at the housing places for the scientists, during the "Where Is My Pineapple?" quest for Nguyen. I was on top of one of the buildings. I had a Butcher and some Walkers under me so I threw down a Molotov. Did that kill the Walkers? Yes. Did it kill the Butcher? Nope. I had to whip out my Shock Gun and riddle him with bullets. Also, when I was going back to the Lab after getting Nguyen's files, the bloody Butcher was back for more -_- #3-Infected Ya know, these guys aren't bad if you take them on say one or two at a time. They make this list, however, because I am finding them more and more often in groups. And in places where I can't move out of their reach. The City of Moresby began my hatred. I don't know how many times I was on top of a car and the dang things suddenly appeared next to me on top of the car. Or how bout the high places where you thought you were safe and suddenly you have a mass of them climb up after you? I know they aren't that hard compared to some, but really, how many times have YOU cursed when you died due to these pains? Category:Blog posts